Percy Jackson wolf king
by Mr.Salvos
Summary: What happens when Percy's betrayed by everyone the gods all the campers and Chiron


**One-shot**

I was staggering up the hill, my shirt was ripped up to were it was basically just ragged. I felt the cuts down my legs and a bite mark on my soft side under my ribs all bleeding golden Ichor. Don't ask me how I escaped I can't explain. Lycaon's pack really did there number on me. I'm not too sure whether or not I'll make up the hill, but I have to to make sure that they'll pay for what they did to me. They will get a little treat eventually

**-flashback 5 years earlier-**

I was on guard duty by Thalia's tree, petting Festus when I heard a loud pitched screech. I looked up expecting one of Aphrodite's daughters. What I saw was what looked like a 19-year-old guy he had the build of a wrestler Blonde hair Cargo shorts and a tank top running away from a pack of four hell hounds. I blew the conch horn signaling an attack and raced down towards the pack and pulled out riptide. The guy saw me and cowered in fear crouching down and putting his arms over his face "Don't hurt me" he asked voice quivering in fear I didn't have time to answer. Instead, I swiped over his head killing a hellhound about jumping over him at me three left. I then proceeded to jump over him and landing on one knee sending a crack in the earth (forward after defeating Gaea I worked on my earth shaker powers eventually being able to focus it in certain directions) succeeding in knocking them off balance crack for dramatic effect I rushed forward slicing in an downward arc cutting of ones head two left. Now focusing on the other one growling at me with anger in its eyes for killing his friends. I was in a defenses position, I was about to charge when I felt a tingle at the back of my neck. Instinctively rolling nearly dodging the pouncing hellhound. Now circling the pair of beasts one charged and I sidestepped and stabbed its heart. Poof, it was now golden dust felt another tingle in my left side and rolled backward was the bitch attacked me sliced low in the kneeling position cutting off one of its back legs as it stumbled I jumped on it stabbing into the heart of the beast successfully turning it into golden dust stood up exhausted now that the adrenaline was wearing off. My vision got blurry and I passed out

**-Week later-**

I later found out his name was Austin son of Zeus, he was a pretty likable person. A little cold towards me I don't really know why and has a big head but is able to back it up for the most part being the son of Zeus makes him a natural fighter more than most demi-gods and the younger demi-gods started going to him for help more often I didn't think about it that much I was happy having more free time which I mostly used for training and Annabeth. After a few days, stuff started getting weird everyone started breaking away from me. EVERYONE, younger and older campers, and some friends. At least I have Annabeth.

**-A month from waking up-**

Somethings wrong Annabeth is pulling away she's been for the past week. What am I'm doing wrong and I'm being too needy talky does she just date me out of pity am I'm not strong enough, does she think I don't know enough about architecture what am I'm doing wrong. **You're not doing anything wrong **who are you **your savior she's betraying you Jackson** NO HOW DO YOU KNOW I didn't want to know it, but the voices kept on coming tingling in the back of my mind no IT COULDN'T BE TRUE **come back to me when you know the truth Jackson** what.. What should I call you **Lycaon **The wolf king I asked mentally **yes, see you later Jackson. **I couldn't believe this my wise girl cheating on me NO. It can't be, am I'm going insane I start to sit down on my bunk my chest suddenly felt heavy as in Clarisse's fat ass sat on it chuckling at the thought I felt better so this is what Leo meant he probably doesn't like me anymore FUCK why does life has to be so hard does it ever get easier seems impossible now myself to move something I need something in my hands to move I grabbed riptide and started to fidget with it rolling the pen on my knuckles thinking I headed off to the beach to think still playing with my pen. I heard kissing and moans, so I went out to tell them to fuck off and to my horror, I saw the new kid forgot his name doesn't matter anymore eating out Annabeth (whore) "PERCY!" that bitch screamed "what are you going to do about it" the new kid said out of arrogance and his millimeter peter defiantly made me jealous bet he cums when he accidentally rubs on anything to "this" I said as I held him up by the neck He kicked me in the stomach in retaliation and I grunted while dropping him and fell down to my knees. He kicked me in my face I tasted blood in my mouth I looked up at him and smiled a bloody smile. I willed the water to pull him in the water everything went bad for me when he came around so he's gonna pay for it "PERCY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" I looked at her fear and pain evident in her eyes. The woman that betrayed me, the last thing I had in this world gone "What I want" I replied "Percy no I won't do it again I promise it was a mistake I promise it meant nothing" She pleaded, pathetic once facing the consequences they regret it I knocked her out with a punch and ran away. _Lycaon _I said mentally **Yes Jackson **_What do I have to do_ **Just meet me at the tree and you'll get power beyond imagination, **_Yes I'll meet you there in 30 minutes. _I went to my cabin running blood covered my shirt everyone hates me. They hated me before Annabeth. They don't even know about her yet or that Hercules wanna-be the campers sneered at me one pushed me down as I ran by him Are's spawn should've guessed I punched him once and he fell down knocked out. The rest f the cabin stepped up to me I don't even know why they hate me but. I don't care I hate them too, I hate all of them every single one from the youngest weakest campers to the oldest strongest. Chiron to, he ignored me when I needed him the most. So I left Luke was right and I regret helping them; With Gaea, the clean up after the earth mother Kronos too. The Olympians left us and the campers left me with no-one else to protect I'm leaving.

-**Back to present sorry for a long flashback-**

What happened with Lycaon? I became a werewolf king, I took up the position after he faded He was as stronger than the big three and could've beat them individually but they left him out of fear and turned him into a werewolf and gained the gift to turn into a full wolf the size of Lupa; I got stronger, Stronger than some Olympians and the Big Three I'm stronger than Lycaon was. So I march up the hill pretending to be hurt, Chiron came up "What happened to you, my boy?" He asked with sadness in his voice I almost felt bad then I remembered that he left me. "Hellhounds" I lied " your bleeding Ichor?" He asked he walked down the hill I faked stumbled. "There are other ways to become immortal" with that said he became suspicious We continued to walk down in silence I started to throw one of my throwing knives up making it flips and catching it and started to walk normally Chiron looked at me in surprise. "I'm immortal this barely stings," I said laughing "another thing about me," I said in a more serious tone "I'm the new werewolf king and I have and an army of werewolves and werewolf-demigods," I said as I turned into a werewolf I turned 7 feet tall all black fur and sea green eyes and howled My wolves ran through the cam killing every pathetic camper around us "Why?" Chiron said with sadness in his eyes "everyone left me hated me you ignored me along with the gods Olympus is next they didn't even realize when their children stopped popping up they just kept on having more" I said with disgust "what should we do with the half-bloods with the half-bloods you asked for?" one of my generals asked I recognize the boy who started it all and Annabeth one of my greatest wastes of time when I was younger "So it's the new Hercules and his little whore" I said as I turned back into a human "per Percy?" Annabeth asked her quivering voice made me chuckle. Always nice to see how weak some people are needy dependant like I was once. "Yes, it's me," I said smiling "now you to I have a bone to pick with you guys," I replied I got more serious "First string last string," I said as I pointed to each one "as you see Hercules wanna-be here started it all taking everyone I ever cared about away from me Chiron, Campers, and the little whore next to him" I said pointing to Annabeth "now you hunny" I said squatting next to Annabeth "you're insane" she replied "maybe, but that'll be because of you. You left me when I needed you the most" I said explaining "although I should thank you for it, Now I'm more powerful than the Big three the weakest people in my pack are still able to make minor-gods fade you don't realize how much power I have within me and how much I control and I thank you for that, Kill them" I said and I walked away I heard the screams of bloody murder as my pack ate them I turned back into my were-wolf form "WE MARCH ON OLYMPUS TOMORROW GET PLENTY OF REST AND PREPARE FOR THE NEW ORDER!" We howled like a pack with there last line of defense gone they have no more children to hide behind they now have to face their problem as men. This'll be fun.


End file.
